


Girl Gang Vs Ronan

by Blue_Daddys_Girl



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Beating, Chimaera, Crack, Drabble, Ficlet, Insults, Post-Book: Star Wars: Thrawn Series: Treason, Thrawn is clueless, girl gang beats up someone who needs a beating, kicks and punches, no graphic depiction, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Daddys_Girl/pseuds/Blue_Daddys_Girl
Summary: Brierly Ronan was an exasperating man to the bitter end, ruining Thrawn's plans, leading, as we know it, to the downfall of the entire empire.This is a very short ficlet born from a tumblr thread where we all indulged in the idea of turning Ronan into a pulp. "Until there’s nothing left of him but a pompous attitude and little white cape." - I ammended that to a Red* cape andHydrophiussuggested we invite Ar'alani to the lynching!Enjoy!
Relationships: Ar'alani & Reader, Brierly Ronan & Reader, Karyn Faro & Reader, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo & Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	Girl Gang Vs Ronan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hydrophius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrophius/gifts).



It was a little bit of a girl’s club, this impromptu murder. _Well_ , you thought, _what hasty words_. It might not turn out to be murder. Ronan might just survive. It also was hardly impromptu. Ar’alani, Faro and you had been exchanging meaningful stares for days, carrying entire conversations in silence.

_We should do him in._

_There are at least fifty spots on the Chimaera alone where we would not be disturbed._

_My entire ship is free game if he steps on it._

In the end you’d walked in on Thrawn confiding to Ar’alani his plans to offer a position to Ronan with the Ascendancy. The chiss woman had looked at you just that way, and you’d gone and fetched Faro.

At the beginning he had yelped like a wounded womp rat, under the misguided impression that someone would hear him, that anyone on the Chimaera would lift a finger to save him if they did. Thrawn might, you figured, but Thrawn was _busy_. Faro had made sure of it. Now Ronan only grunted under the kicks and the fists pummelling down, beat after beat, for his insolence, his betrayal, his crime of ruining plans not just for Thrawn but–

‘Pleeeaase...’ The man wails, finding some hidden energy, lifting an arm to protect his tumefied face. ‘I never– I never did anything to you.’

‘Oh, but you did,’ Faro said. ‘You’re just too thick to even see it.’

Ar’alani spat a Cheunh insult, followed by actual spitting.

‘I’ve never hurt you, I’ve not even spoken to you–’ he points a finger at you.

You grin. ‘Yes, that’s because I’ve been avoiding you in order to save you from an even more untimely death.’

He looks at you, dumbfounded. Blood is oozing down his nose, dripping into his once-upon-a-time-white cape.

‘You’re all just Thrawn’s bitches,’ he says, the warble in his voice ruining the effect of his insult.

‘And you’re just our rag-toy, Ronan boy,’ you reply, folding him over with a kick to the guts.

You don’t kill him of course. You wouldn’t disappoint Thrawn like that. You stop when the cape is more red than white. All three of you sharing in the warm glow brought by the rare satisfaction of beating your problems to a pulp.

‘Let’s do this again some other time,’ Faro says.

You wholeheartedly agree and part on excellent terms.


End file.
